03, 04
by CJS51703
Summary: Two children have stumbled into Snowdin and to the home of Sans and Papyrus. But who are they? And what has made them into who they are? And what's with that little gap in their bones?
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! I present to you: a new story. As if I don't have enough to do in my life in the first place. Anyways, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, the characters you'll meet in a minute belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Pounding, Crying**

_BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!_

A series of pleading, desperate, animal noises of a high pitch.

"Paps, go get it!" Sans yelled from his messy room. He was too comfy in his bed to actually get up, even though he could've easily teleported to the door of his cozy little Snowdin home. But it was just as easy to yell at his brother to do it before falling back asleep.

Papyrus reluctantly rolled out of his racecar bed and trudged down to the front door. He also didn't want to get up, but he was more willing to go and greet whoever was there. Even if it was three AM. Papyrus smoothed out his pajamas (orange with a pattern of bones, naturally) before opening the door.

And... he was confused.

A small skeleton girl stood there; she must've been the one making noise. And it was most likely only noise because she had no bottom jaw. But perhaps the hole in her neck had something to do with it? She wore a pale pink t-shirt with baggy black pants. Despite it being so snowy outside, she had no shoes or socks on.

"Hello, tiny skeleton! How can I, the Great Papyrus, help you this evening? Er... morning?" Papyrus asked.

The skeleton girl shoved past him, rather. She grabbed a blanket off of the couch and ran to the corner, where she sat down, curled up, and wrapped herself into a sort of blanket cocoon. She was rocking back and forth, making a noise resembling a scared whimper.

Papyrus was in shock. After that set in, he walked over and knelt down. "Are you okay? I... I promise I won't hurt you. I know that you can't speak, but... but you can uncurl and sit on the couch while I make some hot chocolate," he offered.

The girl only curled in tighter on herself.

"Delanie? Delanie, where are you?!"

This voice was new. Another skeleton stood in the doorway. This one was a boy. He was a bit bigger and wider with the same gap in his neck. He had on a navy-blue shirt with pants that had little holes and patches. Unlike the girl, he wore gray socks.

"Can I help you?" Papyrus asked, now even more confused.

The boy ran in. He knelt down by the girl and his eyelights began to glow cerulean. The girl slowly unwrapped herself to reveal a hot-pink glow to her eyelights. The glowing stopped, and the boy helped the girl to stand up.

"I told you not to run off," the boy said. The girl shrugged. The boy turned to Papyrus. "Sorry, mister. She was just trying to find a place to hide. And I really can't blame her," he apologized.

Papyrus was blanking out on a reply. At last, the obvious came to mind. "Who are you two? I am the Great Papyrus, by the way," he said.

"I'm Dylan, and this is my... er... twin sister, being the best way to put it, Delanie. I'm kinda her translator. What we did just now was how she communicates, even though it's only with me," Dylan explained. Delanie tightly gripped his hand. "And she also is frantic," Dylan added.

Papyrus looked at them both for several moment. At last, he knew what to do.

"Excuse me. I need to get my brother."

*****This story has been... surprisingly fun to write so far. I already have the next chapter written. However, that's for later. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I told you I had the next chapter written. I don't have too much to say other than Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Dylan and Delanie**

Sans was awoken with a pillow to the face. His eye sockets opened. "I only got one HP, bro," he said, his sleepiness penetrating his tone.

"This is serious, brother! There are two children in the living room! Come on!" Papyrus urged.

Now, that was intriguing. Sans hauled himself out of bed and the two went downstairs. Dylan and Delanie sat on the green couch, both wrapped up in the blanket, their eyelights giving away that they were communicating telepathically.

"I brought my brother, Sans. He might have more to say to you than I do," Papyrus said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Sans sat down as well.

Delanie instinctively held Dylan's arm, making her bizarre whimpering noises again.

"Kid, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions," Sans said gently. Delanie made a yelping sound and hugged onto Dylan, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Is she always going to react like this?" Papyrus asked. "It takes time for her to adjust to... anything," Dylan said.

He pried his sister off of him and held her hands, looking into her eye sockets. "It's okay. No one's going to do anything like that. We're fine," he assured. He gently bumped his nasal cavity against Delanie's skull, a sign of skeletons giving affection. The girl relaxed at last, leaning back into the couch.

"Like that?" Papyrus echoed, curious. Sans gave him a look that quieted him before he looked at the twins. "What're your names?" he asked.

"I'm Dylan, this is Delanie. I speak for both of us, since she obviously can't talk," Dylan said.

"How old are you?" Sans went on. "Both seven. We're twins," Dylan said. Delanie held up seven fingers, as if to emphasize her brother's point. "I think she's warming up to us," Papyrus commented. "Give her time," Dylan said.

"Anyways, this... may be a bit harder for you both to give me an answer to. But I have to ask: where are your parents?" Sans asked. The twins fell silent.

"We have none," Dylan said quietly after a few moments. He actually moved Delanie away when she started poking him, making little noises. "He doesn't count," he said.

"Wait, wait, time out. Who's she meaning by that?" Sans asked. Delanie pulled her knees into her chest, looking down.

"I'd rather not talk about it, and she won't even communicate through our telepathy on it. It's personal," Dylan said.

"Okay. You can rest here for the night, and enjoy the Great Papyrus' hospitality as well," Papyrus said, smiling. Delanie made two noises; presumably trying to give her thanks.

"Thank you. We'll stay here," Dylan said. The twins settled down to sleep on the couch, both under their blanket. As Sans went back to his room, he was determined to do one thing and one thing alone: figure out where Dylan and Delanie came from.

Then, he'd go from there.

*****The reason Sans didn't make puns is because he's actually being serious for once. Just gonna clarify that. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! I'm typing this between doing homework and getting things together for a video. So, yeah, I'm running on a schedule here. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Over Breakfast**

The only reason Sans had been dismissed from sentry duty the following morning by Papyrus was because someone had to look after Dylan and Delanie. However, they weren't his first concern...

...until he felt a poke on his cheek bone.

His eye sockets didn't even open. "What is it, Paps..." he mumbled, still feeling hazy. But he realized who was there with a few more pokes, which actually got him to open his eye sockets. "Oh. Hey, Delanie," he said.

Delanie poked at the area where her stomach would've been, if she'd actually had one.

"You're hungry, eh? Well, _tibia _honest, I'm no chef, but I can try," Sans said. He rolled out of bed and went down the stairs. However, he smelled something already cooking.

Dylan was there, making pancakes... and making a slight mess in the process. "Oh, you meant that Dylan was cooking," Sans said.

"Well, we've really been taking turns. She gives me instructions, or she takes over. She's the better cook," Dylan explained."Well, thanks for doing it," Sans said, sitting down.

He watched as the twins switched back and forth, their eyelights giving away their telepathic communication. And it was quite lengthy for just instructions about making pancakes.

"So, ah," Sans said, "What're you two talking about? I know it's in your heads, but since I can see that you're doing it, I've gotta _glow _on and ask."

Dylan and Delanie looked at each other. But Delanie gave them away when she used sign language to show one single phrase.

_Don't tell him._

"I know sign language, you know," Sans said. "Good going," Dylan said coldly. Delanie rubbed her arms, embarrassed.

"Being honest, I don't like fakers gettin' a free ride in my house," Sans said, walking over. "We honestly don't have a place to stay!" Dylan said. Sans could tell that, as the judge, the boy was being honest. "Alright. But you had to have had a place to come from. Finish making breakfast, then I need to know where you came from. That's how I can help you," he said.

Dylan went back to making breakfast with a sigh. Delanie, however, began pacing back and forth, her hands in her pockets. A few moments later, the pancakes were ready.

"Thanks, you two. You pan-_cake _as much as you please first. I think we got some drinks," Sans said. He went to the fridge and began digging around. At last, he found some orange juice through all of the containers of leftover spaghetti. "Here we go," he said, putting the carton as well as two cups on the table. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of ketchup up, drinking straight from it.

"She wants to know why you're drinking ketchup," Dylan said. "We all got things we like," was Sans' simple reply.

The three sat through a silenced breakfast, for they all knew what was coming. "Alright, kids," Sans said at last, "_where did you come from?_"

Delanie's breaths started getting shallow. Until her hand was held.

"We technically don't have parents. We were... made. Not born. And these holes in our necks?" Dylan asked, tapping the gap in his neck. "They used to have tracking devices. These are the scars from them."

Sans let that sink in, stroking his chin. Boy and girl twin skeletons who'd been created with trackers, as if they'd run away or get lost in a big area or facility or some sort. Not to mention, they knew sign language.

"Who created you?" Sans asked. He knew the answer, but he was still surprised to hear it.

"W. D. Gaster."

*****You can't tell me that some of you didn't get that. Anyways, explanations to come in the near future. For now, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! I'm convinced now that I can only write these chapters in blocks of two. I don't know. Anyways, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Experimental**

"That ain't possible. Gaster fell into the Void years ago," Sans said. He was more trying to convince himself of that, though.

"He told us about that. He fell to the first layer. By the time he fought his way back out, there was a new girl who had just started working with us. Her name is Alphys. She felt sorry for us, so instead of doing all of those experiments, she did something that didn't hurt, but was just a bit demeaning. She monitored our brain activity as 'artificial species', but told us that she was really doing it to cover for her job while treating us better," Dylan explained.

"Sounds like Alphys to me," Sans said.

Delanie pulled on her brother's sleeve, then pointed to the gap in her neck as well as her right hand's inside. "I'm getting to that," Dylan said. He turned to Sans then and went on.

"Alphys helped us get out the trackers, and she set us free after getting started on SOUL research. We ran to Snowdin. As for our hands... our real identities." He held out his right hand and opened it up, as did Delanie.

They had tattoos, as if to tell them apart by:

_D-03_

_D-04_

"So once we were let out, we had to come up with better names. Well, actual names. I liked Dylan, she liked Delanie," Dylan concluded.

Sans nodded. "I see. Because other than a few differences, you two are practically identical," he said. He turned to Delanie. "I need you to feed this information through Dylan somehow, and I need you to be totally honest. What happened to the lower part of your mouth? I know Gaster, and I know that he wouldn't forget something like that."

Delanie suddenly looked nervous. She shifted in her seat, making noises to herself. "She hasn't even told me this story," Dylan said. Delanie's eyelights began to glow pink, and she began to explain her side of things. Even if it was through Dylan's voice.

"I wasn't created like this. We always had the telepathy; we were twins in the same chamber, after all. But Gaster didn't want clones, so with a few changes, he made me into a girl but kept Dylan a boy. He didn't like having a female experiment once I began to act like my own person. He reduced my HP and stats and... well, everything. When I tried to protest, he removed my bottom jaw and reduced my capacity for thinking. He threatened to do worse. So I can't talk, a-and I might die. I'm not what I used to be," she explained.

She put her face down in her arms. Dylan's blue eyelights went out. He hugged Delanie. Well, that explained her initial (and somewhat constant) state of panic.

"You wanna know who 01 and 02 were?" Sans asked. The twins looked up, curious.

The older monster held out his hand to show the scars on the back of it from the screws of a handplate. "I was S-1, Paps was P-2," he said. "Then you guys were made like us?" Dylan asked.

"No, not necessarily. It was a long time ago. Gaster met a woman named Arial. They settled down, and they had a baby. That kid was me, Comic Sans. Few years later, another kid come. That was Papyrus. We lived as any other family would down here... until the war. Since Gaster was Royal Scientist, my mom got drafted instead. She wound up getting killed in combat, though. The king let Gaster know, and he told us. Over the next few weeks, I guess... I guess he just went crazy after losing Mom. When he finally broke, he began using me and Paps as experiments. He did one on me that reduced my HP to once. Stunted my growth to. I can see where Delanie's coming from. And to declare us his, Gaster put stupid metal plates on our hands with screws. We weren't his sons, he wasn't our dad. He was the mad scientist, we were the lab rats. When we got outta there, we ran. Taught ourselves to read, taught ourselves to write. And we made a home for ourselves right here in Snowdin over the years," Sans explained.

He got two surprised looks. "That explains some things," Dylan said. "Like you being 03 and 04?" Sans guessed. Dylan nodded.

He looked over when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Delanie motioned to where her lower jaw would've been and pointed to her brother's mouth. "She wants to speak through me again," Dylan said.

"Then go on," Sans said. Delanie's eyelights glowed pink and Dylan began to speak for her.

"He talked about someone named Ari when he was around me, and he said that he wanted her back. He had this cord around his neck all the time, but it was under his shirt, so I couldn't see what was on it." Her eyelights dimmed then. So it was actually Dylan speaking as he added, "I've always wondered what that was too."

Sans, however, had an idea. "He always called Mom Ari. And one of the last things she did, before she left us to go fight, was give Gaster her wedding band. I guarantee that her ring has been on that cord ever since," he said. The twins nodded.

Before any of them could get a word out beyond that, the door was heard opening and shutting.

"Brother, I have wonderful news!"

*****For anyone who might be confused at all, when Delanie was 'speaking', she was explaining in Dylan's mind, and he spoke as he heard her voice. So it was still him talking, but just copying what she said. Just clearing that up. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! I don't necessarily have much to say other than the fact that tomorrow is my birthday and I'm excited! Other than that, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Confrontations**

"Might as well go and see what he wants," Sans said."We can hope that he's being honest in terms of this being good," Dylan said. Delanie nodded, taking his hand for a sense of security.

The three went to the living room, and they all regretted that decision as soon as they got down there.

"I found our father while I was patrolling for humans, brother!" Papyrus said happily.

Standing there was none other than W. D. Gaster.

"Well, Papyrus, it seems you've made my job thrice as easy," he said.

"The Great Papyrus is here to help," Papyrus assured. "You don't want to help this guy at all," Sans said, stepping forward.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed, Sans," Gaster stated. "Hard to change all that much on one HP," Sans shrugged. "And your memory is as sharp as ever," Gaster added. He walked past his sons and went to the other two in the room.

Delanie made a panicked noise and jumped onto Dylan's back, causing them both to fall into a dog pile on the ground. "Look at me," Gaster ordered, voice cold. He got identical looks from the twins on the ground.

However, Delanie covered her eyes after a few seconds. "D-04!" Gaster snapped. And that was what it took for Delanie to start crying, moving over to curl up on the floor.

Dylan helped her sit up and sat up with her as well, hugging her. "It's okay," Dylan whispered. "I've got you." Delanie clung to him, her face in his shoulder.

"You know, I don't take well to people who make innocent seven-year-olds cry," Sans said. His temper began to flare, but he held it back.

Not yet.

"I don't take well to when creations run off. But I suppose you would know that already," Gaster said.

"Sans and I are your sons. We're not just 'creations'... well, technically," Papyrus said. He'd have to think on that question later.

"He stopped caring about anything the moment he found out that Mom died, Paps. All we were to him were lab rats. Remember?" Sans asked. Papyrus thought back to that... then, his expression fell.

So much pain. So much torment in that horrible lab.

"I remember," he said, his normally-loud voice now hardly above a whisper. "Yeah. You didn't think about that when you brought this punk home, did you?" Sans asked. Papyrus shook his head sadly.

Behind the brothers, Dylan was helping Delanie to stand up. "You better now? A little bit?" he asked gently. Delanie nodded, but still hugged his arm. "I feel that way too," he agreed.

"You can do all four of us a favor, Gaster, by getting outta this house and never returning. We've all been through your sick, twisted little experimental hell. So get out and never show your cracked face here again," Sans said.

To everyone's surprise, he actually nodded.

"As you wish," he said. However, he grabbed Dylan and Delanie roughly by their collars in a quick move.

"But these two are mine!"

And like that, he was gone.

*****Okay, I actually wrote this yesterday, but I was tired and forgot to upload it. But it's here now! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! We've begun review for finals and I'm realizing that I'm about as smart as Cosmo when it comes to school... er, that's a me-problem. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: In The Lab**

Upon arriving at their destination, Dylan and Delanie were tossed like trash to the floor.

"You okay?" Dylan asked. When Delanie shook her head, he could only reply with, "Me neither." They stood up and straightened themselves out.

"Are you done with your small talk now?" Gaster asked impatiently.

Two identical nods.

"That's good. Because I have same work to do," Gaster said. He grabbed the twins by their wrists and began to pull them along.

"And by that, I mean the work is on you two."

XxX

"So I'm certain you remember the cryogenic tanks?" Gaster asked, motioning to what he meant.

Sure enough, before them was the cryogenic tank where Dylan and Delanie had developed. Rather than the warmth of a mother, they were born from a test tube of wires and cold blue liquid.

"Yeah," Dylan said. Needless to say, he was startled when his SOUL turned blue in his rib cage.

"I will connect the wires to monitor your brain activities to your skull. Once I'm done there, you will disrobe, get inside, and _stay _inside until I get you. I must do individual work with D-04," Gaster said. He walked off and brought out the machinery needed to work the wires.

Dylan tried not to flinch at the sticky pads of what looked like EEG cords being pressed into his skull with probably far stronger force than necessary. "What're you doing with Delanie?" he asked.

"The same thing that needs to be done to you when I'm done with her," Gaster replied vaguely.

Delanie began to whimper, but stopped cold when she was given a harsh, "Shut up."

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Dylan said.

Gaster gave him a smile that feigned innocence but showed his intentions all at once. "I would shut you up as well, but I'm afraid that I've already gotten everything connected. Clothes off, into the tank. I'll help you up inside," he said.

Delanie covered her eye sockets out of a sense of indecency before her, even though they were literally all just bones.

Dylan reluctantly stripped down until he was buck-naked. "Okay, let's get this overwith," he sighed. "No need for an attitude, now," Gaster said. Once Dylan was inside of the cryogenic tank, the top was sealed, and he was locked inside.

It was a strange sensation. He felt like he was in water, yet he could still breathe. Although he was trapped in the cold, he would remain at his normal body temperature. But perhaps what made it the most bizarre was the fact that he could no longer see or hear a thing.

With nothing else to do in what was practically a state of stasis, he drifted off.

XxX

_HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP_

That was Delanie's voice, startling Dylan awake. Never, in all of the experiments they'd been through, had any of it made her yell like that.

In a blind panic, Dylan summoned a bone, then smashed through the side of the tank. He fell onto the floor in a heap, the solution from the tank still soaking him. But that didn't matter right now. He tore off the cords from his skull and put his clothes back on.

_Guide me to where you are! This lab is huge and I couldn't see where you guys went from inside the tank! _he explained through their telepathy.

So, Delanie told him which way to go from there. At last, he found who he was looking for. "GASTER!" he shouted, trying to put on as much intimidation as a seven-year-old voice box could allow.

Delanie was strapped down by her hips, neck, wrists, and ankles onto a lab table that was all too familiar. "It won't hurt as much if you stop struggling!" Gaster advised over what sounded like a drill in his hand.

He looked over and saw his third creation. "My, my. I was just about to come and get you," he said.

"What did you do to her?" Dylan demanded, running over to the table to see for himself. Tears ran down Delanie's face, a few glistening over the newly-branded inscription on her right cheek.

"D-04," Dylan read, voice filled with horror.

"If marking you by your hands wasn't good enough, then perhaps your face will be a significant improvement!" Gaster said. He grabbed Dylan by his collar and forced him onto the ground. "And to make sure you stay down..."

The boy cried out in pain as a bone attack pierced his shoulder and the tile beneath it, pinning him to the ground.

_Fight back. Fight back. Fight back for both of us! _

Dylan blinked back the tears from the agony as Delanie's voice entered his mind. He swung his foot around and got Gaster in the ribs. "You will regret doing that. Now, stay still so I'll have you both marked as mine!" the practically-mad scientist growled.

But before he could begin his tattooing, he was knocked aside...

..by a Blaster.

It remained over Dylan, then used its teeth to pull out the bone. Dylan shakily stood up. "What are you?" he asked, more out of curiosity than fright.

"Ya gotta forgive Buddy. He's aggressive... and he ain't the brightest either."

*****I actually wanted to leave this chapter after Dylan fell asleep in the cryogenic tank (don't science me too hard on that, let's just use the answer of the fact that it's all magic), but I decided to keep going. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! I started writing this yesterday, actually. But I only got around to finishing it today... oh, well! Anyways, the skelebros and Gaster belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Seven: Returners**

"Sans! Papyrus!" Dylan cried.

Sure enough, the skeleton brothers were there.

"In the lack of flesh. Kid, let me see your shoulder. Paps, get Delanie's restraints off," Sans instructed. Papyrus walked over and began using a bone to help get Delanie's metal restraints off.

"It took forever to find this place! This room, specifically," he said.

Sans helped Dylan get his shirt off and looked at his broken shoulder. "Done right through. Some chips are gonna fall off, and if you don't get help soon, this'll get even worse," the older skeleton said.

Dylan didn't want to know what 'worse' meant in this scenario. "Let's just get outta here. Then, we'll worry abut my shoulder," he said. Sans had never met a child with that thought process.

But then again, he'd never met any children like the twins.

Still, he turned to his brother. "How's it going?"

Papyrus pulled Delanie to sit up, and she immediately clung to him. Papyrus held her and walked over. "You must unlatch from the Great Papyrus now," he said. So, Delanie reluctantly let go, dropping to the ground.

It was then that all four of their SOULs turned blue.

"Are we done with the reuniting now?" Gaster asked. "Let us go!" Dylan demanded. He was met by the scientist glaring coldly at him.

"I can easily destroy your shoulder from where I'm standing, and do far more than that as well. Don't test me, or you will regret it," Gaster said. However, he was the one caught off-guard when the cord around his neck was yanked off.

Sure enough, on it was a gleaming, golden wedding band. Sans, who'd grabbed it, crammed it into his pocket.

"Give that back. You know very well what I can do, and I'll do worse if you don't return it to me," Gaster growled.

"No! Enough is enough. You act like you were the only one who got hurt when Mom died. Well, guess what, pal? Me and Paps cried too. We'd never known a life without her. At least you did," Sans said.

Papyrus looked down to his boots. "I-I still remember... we cried about Mom for days after," he recalled, his voice oddly quiet.

Delanie hugged onto Dylan, being careful around his shoulder; they'd never had a mother or father. Just a creator. A cruel, cruel creator.

"There's a big difference between losing a mother and losing the love of your life," Gaster stated.

The twins' eye sockets began to glow, indicating their conversation. Dylan seemed shocked by his expression, although Delanie's read that she was insistent.

"What was that about, you two?" Gaster asked, although it was more of a demand than a question.

Dylan whispered to Papyrus. When the taller skeleton stood up, he spoke. "Da-er, Gaster?"

"What now?" the scientist asked, tone laced with clear annoyance. But he lost that annoyance-and more importantly, his grip on the SOULs-when he was punched hard in the jaw. Papyrus was friendly and built pretty lanky, but if need be, he could throw some pretty rough punches.

And the particular one he'd just given was so hard that Gaster fell back to the floor.

"Grab on!" Sans yelled, hand out. Everyone grabbed onto him.

Then he took a shortcut.

XxX

They all landed in the living room of the skelebros' little home in Snowdin. Sans immediately slumped onto the couch.

"Are you really _that _lazy, brother?" Papyrus nagged.

"Yes. But this time, I have a reason. It's teleportin' three more people that took a lot of magic. And that takes a lot of energy," Sans explained, rubbing at his eye sockets.

Delanie kept pointing to Dylan's broken-up shoulder, trying to get her point across. "I think they know, sis," Dylan said dryly. Sans hauled himself off of the couch.

"Let's get ya to some help."

*****And that's that. There's more to come, I'm not done yet. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello, everyone! I wrote half of this earlier today, then had to stop because it was so hot where I was that my brain was going to mush, and now I'm back in the A/C where the chapter has been finished. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eight: Pieces**

Seeing as there was no actual hospital in the Underground, the four skeletons could only go back to the Snowdin house.

"Lay down here, kid. I've got some medical supplies in the basement," Sans said after they were in his room. Dylan carefully laid down, not even the pillow Papyrus put beneath his shoulder easing the pain.

"It still hurts?" the taller skeleton guessed. "So badly," Dylan agreed.

Delanie gently took his hand, tracing little patterns. He watched her do so, not even speaking. Papyrus watched the patterns and realized that she was tracing letters, pausing to cut off words.

She'd traced six words before fully stopping:

_You will pull through._

_Be strong._

Papyrus decided to not say that he'd caught their conversation.

It was then that Sans came back, a box of first-aid supplies in his hand. He sat down and put the box on the bed. "Fair, warning kid: this is gonna hurt. A lot," he warned.

"Thanks for that, brother," Papyrus said sarcastically. "Just warning him," Sans shrugged.

Delanie held out her hands, making a noise. "Yeah?" Sans asked.

Delanie moved and laid down on the bed, gently running her hand on the center of Dylan's rib cage. Her eye lights were glowing. "Let's get this overwith," the boy said, regretting the words as they came from his mouth.

He was occasionally vocal about the pain Sans fixing his shoulder brought him. He tried not to move too much, but he couldn't help it. Delanie rubbed the spot on his rib cage, her glowing eye lights indicating that she was most likely comforting him. Glowing tears threatened to spill from his eye sockets.

"And... okay, I'm done. Just gotta bandage it and put it in a sling. Gotta make sure it doesn't heal wrong," Sans said eventually. Dylan relaxed. "Th... thank God. It hurt," he stated. Delanie bumped her nasal cavity against his forehead and attempted to smile as she sat up.

"Better. Just take it easy, okay?" Sans said. Dylan looked at his shoulder; wrapped in white bandaged and a blue sling. "Thank you," he said. "Don't mention it," Sans said. He packed away his medical supplies.

"Brother, can I talk to you?" Papyrus asked. "Uh, sure," Sans said. So, they walked outside, shutting the door behind them.

_What do you think they're talking about? _Delanie asked. Dylan moved her to lay back down.

"I dunno, sis," he said. "I just don't know."

XxX

"What's on your mind, Paps?" Sans asked. He was startled by the seriousness of the next statement.

"You wanted to kill him."

The look on Papyrus' face was of hurt and betrayal. "Wh... what?" Sans asked. "Back at the lab. You wanted to get revenge on him. I could tell it in the way you acted. I'm not blind, nor am I stupid," Papyrus elaborated.

Sans had to think on what his next words would be. Oh, he'd wanted to kill Gaster. He'd wanted to give him a horrible, painful death for years. The fact that he'd tortured two more kids-not to mention, two _seven-year-olds_-had only strengthened that desire.

"Y... yeah, I did. But Paps, listen to me!" Sans pleaded.

However, Papyrus had already turned away. "I'm glad you found the restraint to be better than him," he said. Sans felt his SOUL break a little at the words that followed.

"I don't want my brother to be a murderer."

*****Yeah, I... wasn't sure of what to do with this chapter. I wanted more than just fixing Dylan's shoulder up. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello, everyone! So, I mapped out the rest of the story's plot and there isn't too much left, for anyone who likes what this is. Anyways, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Nine: Stepping Forward**

Sans felt disgusted guilt in his lack of a stomach. He reached up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I won't kill anyone. I promise. And you know that I never make promises," he said.

Papyrus turned back around. His expression was solemn, but there was hints of relief in it as well. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," Sans said.

XxX

Time passed, and everyone at dinner. They ate around the TV. Dylan laid down on the couch, resting his injured shoulder on a pillow. Delanie sat next to him. That left Sans and Papyrus to sit on the floor, but it wasn't like they minded.

"That's Mettaton. He's my favorite sexy rectangle," Papyrus said as the robot in question appeared on TV.

Dylan took one look, then looked to the ceiling once more. "Delanie wanted me to relay the message that she's confused right now," he added. Delanie nodded to confirm it.

"Me too. Anyways, with Pap's infatuation with the toaster aside," Sans interrupted, "we gotta discuss where you two will live."

Papyrus halfway held up his hand. "They can live with us! The Great Papyrus will help anyone in need," he said proudly.

"_Tibia _honest, I love the idea. But we don't really have rooms for 'em," Sans said. He hated to be negative about the situation, but someone had to look at it realistically.

"Who said we need extra rooms? Why, we can share! Who wants to share the fastest racecar bed in the Underground with me?" Papyrus asked, his tone as bold as ever. "I guess I will," Dylan said, entertained.

Sans looked to Delanie. "I guess you're stuck with me, huh? Well, we're both pretty small. We can fit together," he said.

"And size will be no matter for my bed either. Come on, Dylan, my new roommate!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Be careful with my shoulder!" was what Dylan barely had time to cry before he was pulled away.

Sans and Delanie could practically feel the silence following the door loudly slamming shut. At last, Sans moved to the couch. "I figured you'd wanna be around someone more quiet anyways. Or at least someone who's not on what seems like a constant sugar high," he said.

Delanie nodded, her eyelights trained to the TV screen. Until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"We're alone now, and I have to ask you something. Look at me," Sans said. Cautiously, Delanie looked at him.

"Are you still afraid?"

Sans waited, expression neutral. At last, Delanie nodded, if only slightly.

"I figured. Well, here's the thing, kiddo. It's a scary world out there, I ain't gonna lie. But you got three people who are willing to do whatever it takes to protect you: me, Papyrus, and Dylan. And as far as I'm concerned, Dylan would go as far as to give his very life if it meant you were safe. Never take someone like that for granted, okay?" Sans asked.

Delanie looked to the door that had just been slammed shut. Then, she looked back to Sans and nodded. "Great. Now, do me a favor and make sure no one burns the house down. I gotta go take care of something," Sans said, standing up and starting to walk off.

He was stopped by a tug on his jacket and a noise that sounded inquisitvie. "It's personal business," he said. He let out a sigh.

"And it's something that I should've done a long time ago."

*****Now that you're here, I have to ask: has anyone else watched AOK on YouTube? If not, go look it up. And if you have, then let me know what your favorite series is. I've got some videos on in the background while I'm typing this up. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hello, everyone! So there's one more chapter after this, which I have already written out. But that's for later! Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Ten: Let It Go**

Sans stared at the lab doors for several moments. At last, he had to do it. He knocked on the door.

When he stopped, he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited, wondering just how badly he wanted this. But it was years of a grudge that would finally be settled, and justice for two innocent children would be had.

_I want this. _

After a few moments, Gaster appeared at the door. "Sans. This is a surprise," he commented. "Yeah, yeah. I came to have a talk that we should've had years ago," Sans said.

"Then we'll discuss. Come with me," Gaster said.

XxX

The two were sitting across from each other in Gaster's office. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why?"

The word hung in the air, creating a tension that could have been cut with a knife.

"Why what?" Gaster's words provided that knife.

"Why did you do what you did to us? And not just me and Paps, but Dylan and Delanie too. Why?" Sans elaborated. Gaster was silent for a moment. "...that's a matter you wouldn't understand."

Sans stood up, his eye socket beginning to flash blue. "I'm not a child anymore. I know that this was started because Mom died. And you can't pin this all on heartbreak, because me and Paps hurt just as much as you did! Not to mention, Dylan and Delanie had never even heard of her before I told them. So this isn't just heartbreak," he said. He crossed his arms, his eye socket's glow cooling.

"So what was your drive for all this, Gaster?"

The scientist seemed unphased. Blue magic pinned Sans down to his chair. "You really, really don't understand," Gaster said.

"If I'm so ignorant, then explain," Sans said. He didn't quite like being treated as if he was stupid.

"When Arial died, I'd lost the only woman I'd ever loved. My wife... my friend... the mother of my children... my true love. The woman who changed me from believing that the world was merely a blackboard of science that had come to life. Then, in a matter of seconds over a phone line... I'm told that she's dead. That she'll never return. Then, more pain and sorrow than I could describe came. I wanted outsiders to feel just how bad it was. And, as I fell back into my numbed, science-controlled state of mind, I decided to use the first two available. The ones who had... somewhat of a beginning to my pain. You and Papyrus. So when you two ran off, I created Dylan and Delanie. The same effect on me, the same effect on them," Gaster explained, pacing the room as he did so. He always did that when he had to explain something as lengthy as that. He went back to his chair and sat down, folding his hands on his desk.

"You're a sick man," was all Sans could really put his reaction as. "The phrase 'mad scientist' would be more fitting," Gaster said. He almost sounded proud of his dirty deeds. But Sans knew just how to knock him off of his high horse.

He took his mother's wedding band and the cord it had been on out of his pocket.

"What would Mom think if she knew of everything you've done?"

That was what got Gaster to freeze, eye sockets widening. He felt guilt run through his SOUL as the answer came to him almost immediately. "She would leave me without any hesitation."

Since he wasn't focused on the hold, his blue magic released. However, Sans didn't move. He just kept speaking. "So we're looking at two options here: you can come back with me to Snowdin to formally give us the far overdue apology, or you can stay here to wallow in your own guilt. Your choice," he offered.

Gaster's inner turmoil was practically in bold on his face. At last, he sighed. "I do owe you four an apology," he caved, standing up.

"Don't think I'm so easy. Paps may forgive you—_may _being the key word here—but he's most likely going to be the only one. You brought me to one HP, destroyed Dylan's shoulder, and _removed half of Delanie's face. _But this is a start," Sans said, getting up as well.

Gaster walked over. "I know that. Shall we go?" he asked.

"Grab onto my jacket," Sans said. "I know a shortcut."

*****And that's where I'm leaving you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are, last chapter, then this is done and done. Right before my exams start. Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster belong to Toby Fox, Dylan and Delanie belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eleven: Certainly A Start (Final)**

Delanie burst into Papyrus' (and now Dylan's) room, wailing.

"What is it?" Papyrus asked. Meanwhile, Dylan actually walked over. "Is there something down there?" he asked, concerned.

Delanie nodded rapidly. So, she lead Papyrus and Dylan out to see Sans in the living room with Gaster.

"Told you she'd react like that," Sans said. "Shut up," Gaster replied. "Wh-why is he here?" Dylan asked, tone shaky.

"All of you, come down here and sit down on the couch. I don't want to hurt anyone here. I'm just here to speak. And I think you'll want to hear it," Gaster said.

So, Papyrus lead the twins down the stairs. The four skeletons sat down in front of the scientist. The common, stone-cold tormentor of their past.

"Sans came to me and talked some sense into me. It's simple knowledge that I had no right to use my sons as experiments. As just... common lab rats. I was hurting and not in my right mind. Words can't make up for what I did, but I can try. So first, to Sans and Papyrus... I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I did," Gaster said solemnly.

Papyrus locked eye sockets with him. "Other than Sans, you're my only family. You are still my father. The Great Papyrus cannot forgive you right away, but... I can learn," he said, voice thick.

"The feeling's mutual between us," Sans said.

Then came the rest of the job.

"Dylan, Delanie... I created you with the intent of experiments. Or doing nothing more than being there to fill the void that was there after Sans and Papyrus escaped. But I believe... but I believe that perhaps, we could get to know each other. I'll turn over a new leaf, and no one will be afraid. Well... no one will intensely despise anyone. At least, not openly. So, I'm greatly sorry for all that I did," Gaster finished.

Dylan was silent at first. "We'll take it slow. But for now, we're at peace," he decided. Delanie pointed to the area where her lower jaw bone would have been.

For the first time, Gaster actually smiled. "I might be able to do something about that."

XxX

A week later, Sans, Papyrus, and Dylan sat together, playing Uno in the floor of the lab.

"You three!"

That voice rang through the lab. It belonged to Gaster, who walked in with his hand on Delanie's shoulder. "It was a success. The jaw is completely attached to her and her magic, so she can speak whenever she needs to," he explained.

Sure enough, attached to Delanie's skull was a metal bottom jaw. Other than being silver, it looked like the real deal. However, there was still one more factor that needed to be test.

"Has she said anything yet?" Sans asked. "The Great Papyrus would like to hear her!" Papyrus said, not caring to hide his enthusiasm. "She hasn't spoken a word yet," Gaster said.

Dylan took Delanie's hand in both of his. _Speak, _he said through their telepathy.

Then, everyone heard Delanie's voice. It was soft and smooth as she said two little words.

"Thank you."

**The End**

*****And there you have it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
